Bubble Butt Sam
by ChoirFreak8718
Summary: In which Mercedes see Sam's first modeling ad.


ok it's not an update you wanted but this is just something to get me reved up for TCT...and also because Samcedes is back...I wrote this after seeing a gif of Sam talking about round onion booties and couldn't get a certain song out of my damn head...I tried to make it funny so I hope you enjoy- Candace :)

* * *

"Guys! It's finally out!" Sam blurted once he came through the door. Mercedes and Blaine were both in the kitchen of their apartment, preparing dinner. She looked over Blaine's shoulder with a cocked eyebrow.

"What's out?" He walked into the kitchen and rested against the counter, holding a magazine in his hand.

"The ad from my first modeling gig." Blaine snapped his head around to look at him.

"Bubble?" Blaine then covered his mouth to hold back a laugh. Mercedes looked at Blaine, then to Sam with a confused expression.

"What's bubble?"

"Oh my God, you never told her?" That's when Blaine couldn't hold in his laughter any longer, making Mercedes even more curious. She reached for the magazine in Sam's hands and said,

"Okay, since nobody wants to explain, I'll just see for myself." Her hands were actually quicker and stronger than his as she pried the magazine from his hands. She quickly found the page that he had folded down in the top corner. She opened it up to see Sam; standing up right in a ridiculous pose, shirtless and wearing nothing but a pair of odd looking gray underwear.

"Are...Are you wearing ass enhancing underwear?" Sam's face turned the most crimson of reds she had ever seen.

"Well, yeah." She looked down at the ad again, back at Sam, then at the ad again.

"Oh my goodness! This is the most hilarious thing I've ever seen!" Mercedes' infectious laughter had joined Blaine, causing Sam to feel beyond embarrassed.

"Com'on guys...it's not that bad." Mercedes had wiped tears of laughter from her eyes as she calmed down to say,

"You only wore them for the ad, right?" Sam bit his lip and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"They-uh- kinda forced me to take like fifty pairs." That only set off Blaine and Mercedes' laughter again, but then she really saw how embarrassed he really was and stopped. She slapped Blaine the shoulder to make him stop as well.

"Aww, Blaine we need to stop. Clearly he's embarassed."

"No fuckin way...what happened to all that talk about 'men having big round onion booties like they've always wanted'?" She whipped her head around to look at Sam.

"What? What do you know about onion booties?" Sam raised both of his eyebrows and started to say something but Blaine beat him to the punch.

"Do you _really _want him to answer that?" He then shifted his eyes behind her. She let out a surprised gasp.

"Blaine!"

"What? Just because prefer men, doesn't mean I can't appreciate a nice ass. Sam knows I'm not dumb or blind." Sam gave Blaine another deadly look and was about to cut into him when the sound of a cell phone ringing came from one of the bedrooms.

"That must be Kurt...Sam, really congrats on your ad...even if it is false advertisement." He winked before running to the back to answer his phone. Sam turned back to Mercedes who was looking back at the ad again.

"Do you really think it's horrible?"

"Horrible? No. Ridiculous? Hell yes, but hey, everyone has that one embarrassing ass first job. One of my first gigs in LA was doing a dumb ass jingle for something called 'I JUST '

' so don't ever be ashamed of it...if it pays the bills...then power to you. I'm proud of you Sammy...don't ever think that I'm not, okay?" She reached up and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and he pulled her into a tight hug. He was just getting caught up in her sweet scent when the both of them heard music coming from the hallway.

_Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt__  
__Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt__  
__Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt__  
__Turn around, stick it out, show the world you got a_

Sam pulled away from Mercedes and saw Blaine standing in the hallway with his phone in the air blaring Major Lazer's Bubble butt.

" Awww...Fuck you Blaine!" He then ran after his best friend, leaving Mercedes doubled over in the kitchen, laughing her ass off.


End file.
